


Le dernier acte

by emmyosotis



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Ocean, Original Characters - Freeform, bleu - Freeform, boys, danse - Freeform, falaise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyosotis/pseuds/emmyosotis
Summary: Nulle part : une falaise, deux garçons et une danse bleu





	Le dernier acte

Quelque part, une falaise. Elle surplombe la mer, ou peut-être l'océan. Assis en tailleur, comme un enfant, un jeune homme. Louis. Il observe, le souffle court, le regard las, chaque arbre, chaque fissure est analysés avec soin par ses yeux brumeux aux pupilles dilatées par l'angoisse. Le tremblement incessant de ses jambes et le tressautement inhabituel de sa paupière droite trahissent sa nervosité. L'atmosphère lourde et chaude du mois d'août lui brûle la peau et l'étouffe comme de la fumée collée à sa gorge.

Il sent que quelque chose se prépare. Les battements trop rapides de son cœur sonnent le décompte d'une bombe à retardement. Le dénouement est proche, mais il n'est pas encore temps. Il le sait, il attend. À cette heure, discerner le jour de la nuit est impossible. Fébriles, les pâles rayons du soleil s'évaporent derrières les nuages pourpres. Le rideau dense et sombre est prêt à tomber, doucement, sans bruits. Symphonie silencieuse de la nuit. En contrebas Louis perçoit le spectacle infatigable de la mer immense qui s'élance et se brise avec fracas contre les rochers ; dans un dernier espoir ou une dernière plainte un dernier murmure hurlé à son oreille.

Sur la falaise qui surplombe la mer - ou peut être l'océan - il y a Louis, qui attend la fin du décompte. Il y Iannis aussi, sur la falaise. Iannis danse et la terre frissonne sous ses pieds nus. Iannis danse, de l'herbe s'emmêle entre ses cheveux.

Il semble irréel, nulle part mais partout à la fois, on dirait qu'il danse entre deux mondes. Un fin sourire suspendu aux lèvres. Ses yeux, bleus à s'en noyer, grands ouverts. Ses bras fendent l'air follement, comme un oiseau prêt à s'envoler pour la première fois. Louis ne l'a jamais vu sourire, il trouve ça renversant. Il se dit qu'il aimerait être comme lui parfois ; insouciant et un peu hors du temps. 

 

*

 

Sur la falaise, tout est bleu. Louis pense à sa vie d'avant, à la scène qui se prépare lentement, au chant de Iannis aussi, siffloté entre ses dents, presque inaudible, à tous ces gens qui sautent des falaises et à leur mémoire qui fond sur la langue dans une promesse muette de ne plus jamais prononcer leurs noms. Il pense à l'existence de ces femmes et de ces hommes, évoquée parfois, au repas de famille annuel quand l'oncle un peu saoul – car c'est toujours l'oncle – raconte un souvenir de jeunesse, pensif et étoiles dans les yeux. Et là, c'est comme si l'oncle avait pressé la touche retour en arrière sur la télécommande de la vie, petit à petit les langues se délient, on aborde le sujet délicatement, encore hésitant. Murmures craintifs à peine perceptibles. Ensuite d'une voix claire, presque rieuse et pleine de nostalgie on regarde les photos on écoute les chansons. On pleure un peu aussi. Puis le mot de trop, celui qui écorche les cœurs. Vite, on sèche les joues humides on coupe la musique. Les conversations anodines repartent. « Quelqu'un reprendra du dessert ? » Les dernières minutes s'effacent rapidement des esprits. La fausse pudeur liée au suicide plane au-dessus des têtes et se colle à la peau. Louis ça le met en colère tout ce malaise, il trouve ça ridicule. Lui il est persuadé que s'il voulait mourir c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il sauterait de la falaise, au lever du soleil, quand l'écume respire encore l'odeur fraîche de la nuit. Il trouve que c'est une belle façon de disparaître, il sent déjà le cri du vent dans ses oreilles et la mer cyan se rapprocher à une vitesse qui dépasse l'imagination. Mais Louis ne veut pas mourir. Pas pour l'instant. L'acte n'est pas terminé.

Il comprend que les mots ont dépassés la frontière de ses pensées quand il surprend Iannis le fixer d'un drôle d'air, ses yeux semblent dire Tu es fou. Il trouve cette situation plutôt ironique parce que normalement c'est pas lui, le fou entre eux deux. Et ça Louis, ça le fait bien rire, des grands éclats à faire s'envoler Iannis et vibrer le ciel. Bon, finalement, il l'est peut-être un peu.

* 

Inlassable murmure immense émulsion des âmes en ténèbres

Braise bleue des vaisseaux enfoncés et des planches à croire

Roulez vagues roulez vos épaules comme les hanches salées

Braise et lune et craie et souffrance

* 

 

Il décide de se lever, le craquement de son dos résonne dans tout son corps. Il avance prudemment, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Arrivé devant lui il serre dans les siennes ses petites mains d'enfants ; mais doucement, d'une façon presque tendre. Elles sont sèches et recouvertes de minuscules cicatrices en forme de demi-lune. Iannis a le regard posé sur lui comme sur n'importe quoi d'autre et égoïstement ça le rassure un peu car il peut se perdre dans les jolies taches bleues de ses yeux.

D'abord les jambes puis les bras et enfin la tête, il se laisse entraîner, étourdi dans cette danse qui ne ressemble à aucune autre. Leurs membres semblent s'emmêler et on ne distingue plus ni Iannis ni Louis, juste ce mouvement flou d'où naît une mystérieuse mélodie méconnue dont seul Iannis détient le secret des notes et des couplets. Louis lui n'entend ni sifflement ni mélodie mais un orchestre, un opéra, les cuivres trombones tubas trompettes accompagnent le mouvement de la mer qui va et vient en rythme comme des percussions, ils jouent pour la flûte trop aiguë sur fond de clarinette enjouée. Derrière, un piano. Désaccordé. 

Il aime bien cette cacophonie satinée, il la trouve rassurante. Le fredonnement s'intensifie, de plus en plus fort. Louis oublie le décompte qui tambourine dans sa poitrine, de plus en plus vite. Il se sent bien.

 

Silence.

 

Mais les violons s'emballent, les corps tournent très vite. Illusion. Les visages se déforment. D'optique. Louis ne voit plus qu'une masse de fins cheveux blonds s'illuminant comme un coucher de soleil. La mélodie hante et dévore ses pensées, il sent les ongles de Iannis fermement plantés dans la chair à vif de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. La mélodie, elle, s'est muée en hurlements terrifiants. Alors il ferme les yeux, très fort, pour masquer la peur qui menace de l'emporter fiévreusement et éviter l'air devenu comme mille lames acérées de lui crever les yeux. Il les ferme si fort, jusqu'à percevoir des points et des ombres de toutes les couleurs ; il cherche en vain, la moindre lueur de bleu, pastel, azurin, cobalt, ciel, outremer, indigo, cérulé, pétrole et son corps qui continue de tourner dans un but inconnu. Le sang bat à tout rompt dans ses oreilles, il s'affaiblit à une vitesse considérable, il lance un dernier regard vers la forêt, devenue un immense brasier incandescent. La falaise s'enflamme, il voit les feuilles devenues rouges, très vif, se recroqueviller sur elles mêmes sous la lente torture du feu. l'odeur âcre de la fumée bloque ses poumons. Ses genoux touchent le sol violemment, la douleur lancinante et les cailloux qui lui râpent la peau le ramènent à ce jour d'été, il y a des années, où il est tombé de vélo. Son vélo jaune, sans petites roues. Parce que je suis grand maintenant. Il pédalait, paisible entre les pavillons et les grands arbres fruitiers. C'est là que sa roue avant a heurté le trottoir : Boum, en plein dans les genoux. Il se souvient de la voix forte mais douce de sa grand-mère, des pansements avec les dinosaures, le rouge à gauche, le vert à droite. Il se rappelle s'être senti très courageux, comme un pirate ou un aventurier et un instant plus tard il enfourchait son vélo déterminé à finir son tour de quartiers.

*

Silence sur la falaise, silence lugubre et crépitement des branches qui se consument. C'est à ce moment-là que Louis comprend que les hurlements sont les siens. Il suffoque, son corps se convulse, il crache des petites particules noires comme les mineurs aux visages noircis de suies qui travaillent sans relâche dans ces souterrains sombres. À la seule différence que lui n'a jamais vue une mine de charbon de toute sa vie. Il imagine le petit corps de Iannis recroquevillé sur le sol bouillant, la tête entre les cuisses à mordre sa main jusqu'à goûter l'odeur métallique de son propre sang. Le poids de la culpabilité s'infiltre doucement en Louis, habile, et à cet instant son dégoût pour lui-même est si lourd qu'il en oublie le désastre autour d'eux. Tout est sa faute. Il réprime sa forte envie de vomir et vide son esprit.  
Dernier acte.

Des perles salées dévalent et inondent ses joues rongées par les brûlures. Sa tête devient lourde, sous ses paupières les flammes dansent dans un ballet funeste. Fascinant. Les battements de son cœur sont rares, l'acte touche à sa fin, la scène se prépare à rendre son dernier souffle. Les ombres noires dans ses yeux s'accumulent ne laissant qu'une trainée de couleur délavées. Louis comprend, c'était écrit, il le savait. Il attend la fin du décompte. Soudain, tout lui revient très vite, comme un film en accéléré, la mer, le craquement de son dos, les tours de vélo, le rire de son père, son recueil de poésie, les étoiles qui fuient à l'envers, sa chambre, la tapisserie vieillie, sa guitare, la neige qui crisse sous ses pieds, le goût du chocolat, le regard de Iannis, son visage ses mains aussi, la pluie sur la fenêtre, les nuages d'orage, les vacances à la montagne, un vieux ticket de cinéma, l'odeur des livres, son propre visage dans la glace, ses yeux, noirs.

Fermeture du rideau.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu.  
> Les noms des personnages proviennent du livre " Un garçon singulier " de Philippe Grimbert. Les vers en italique sont de Alain Duault.  
> Encore merci.


End file.
